


whats mine is yours

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I lied, Other, i know ur gonna read the tags so ILY BITCH, its time to spoil my beau with that good ol bff ace content, lmao yall remember when i said i only write for myself, mwah, this is also a peace offering since i did drag u into the fandom with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You were best friends, partners in crime, and you'd have it no other way.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Reader, Portgas D. Ace & You
Series: GIFT FICS [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	whats mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pointeddemonology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeddemonology/gifts).



Being best friends with Portgas D. Ace isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world when you put together his general chaotic being with a prankster mind. He was a dork through-and-through, stereotypical small-town sweetheart. But you fit the role just fine, always being the one to either drag him outta trouble or jump head-first in alongside him. There was never a day people saw one of you without the other, wherever you went he followed and vice versa. The older generations liked to coo at the two of you and call you lovebirds but you both knew where you stood with each other. You were best friends, partners in crime, and you'd have it no other way.

There were many things you loved about your best friend: his smile, his laugh, the way he'd stop at nothing to make you smile on a bad day, the way he'd drop everything to be by your side when you needed him most. You loved his freckles and how they seemed to dance across his face when he'd scrunch his nose up in concentration. You loved his hair and how he'd let you play with it for hours, head nestled in your lap as he would nap the day away. You loved the calluses on his hand that displayed the history of your adventures together, the warmth and gentleness those same hands possessed when they'd intertwine their fingers with your own. You loved his patience when he'd sit side by side with you on the bad days when he'd offer you his shoulder and support without saying a single word. You just absolutely adored all of him.

There were many sides of Ace, some of them only you got to see. The hard worker, the one that was most known to the town, the one everyone knew they could depend on. The prankster, one more known to the younger generations, the one they'd have mini-wars with, the one you'd help scheme and set the plans into action. But there was one only you were aware of, the side of himself he reserved for only your company. The side where he'd invite you along to drive down old backroads with the headlights and the stars the only things to light your path. The side where he'd park somewhere and the two of you would sit in the truck bed and just talk the night away. Where you'd talk about the what-ifs and maybe so's, your deepest secrets and fears, no judgment to be found.

But what you loved the most about him was the trust he had in you. As his best friend, you were more than privy to his history, the way he thought about himself, the things people said about his father and how it affected him. But you'd never once faltered from his side, always standing strong and supporting him the best you could, and with every smile and laugh and touch, you'd earned his complete and utter trust. You'd been there when he got the tattoo for his brothers, holding his hand and keeping him calm the best you could. Hell, you'd been the first to know when he'd joined the Whitebeard Gang, and you even got to meet the man he'd started to call 'Pops'. You got to meet his new support-system and you couldn't help love them in turn for loving him as much as you did.

You were his person as much as he was yours, and you fucking loved your best friend. Portgas D. Ace. The best man you knew. 


End file.
